The Wake Forest University MFMU Center is reapplying for participation in the MFMU Network. The strengths of this Center include: (1) The Center has a large stable base of ethnically diverse obstetrical patients and deliveries by virtue of the fact that the hospital at which the Center is based, Forsyth Medical Center, is the only hospital delivering in-patient obstetric care for a four county area. A high proportion of these patients are high-risk patients since the unit is the only tertiary perinatal center for a 17 county area in Northwest North Carolina; (2) The Wake Forest University Center has had a strong record of participation in the Network for the past nine years. It has a solid record in design of protocols (it is the lead Center for an active MFMU Network protocol), in recruitment of subjects, and in accuracy and reliability of data collection. The Center?s investigators appear as authors on 33 Network publications; (3) The Center?s Principal Investigator, Dr. Paul Meis, has played an important role in the activities of the Network as Chair of the Publications Committee and of the Progesterone Subcommittee. He has worked closely with the Program Officer and the Biostatistical Center to facilitate high quality publications of the work of the Network; and (4) The Wake Forest University Center has unusual potential for epidemiologic research. The fact that it is the only tertiary perinatal center for seventeen counties facilitates the performance of geographically based studies of maternal and infant epidemiology. Dr. Meis and Dr. T. Michael O?Shea, the neonatal consultant, have special interest in this area and have collaborated on studies in the past using a combined perinatal-neonatal database. Drs. Meis and O Shea have been active in the leadership of the Society for Pediatric and Perinatal Epidemiologic Research. Dr. O?Shea is submitting an application for participation of Wake Forest University in the NICHD Neonatal Network.